What if?
by DoppleGanger3000
Summary: We all know the story of the famous Harry Potter, but what if his train journey to his magical school had gone differently? A Short story on what could have happened on the Hogwarts Express.


**Hey guys XD this is just a random HP fanfic that I wrote up in an afternoon, I would love it if you could comment your thoughts and if you would like me to continue with this. Basically its a what if scenario. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...ENJOY**

The Dursley's car ground to a halt at Kingscross Station. In silence the four got out of the car and Mr Dursely took Harry's trunk from the boot and placed it on a trolley along with Hedwig's cage. This surprised Harry slightly but he said nothing, questioning his Uncle's actions would probably end with a clip around the ear.

"Right, here we are boy; platform nine, platform ten,"

He sneered nastily; Dudley failed to hide his giggles as Harry's stomach sank a few inches.

"Yours should be somewhere in the middle but, they haven't seem to have built it yet."

And with that, they left; all three sniggering nastily as Harry fell into panic. Of course this would happen, why hadn't Hagrid told him where to go? Was it so obvious he expected Harry to know? What if this had been some horrible prank by the Dursley's? Though, Harry wasn't quite sure if they could come up with such a magical prank, as all three loathed magic. As he stood there, thinking over his dilemma; a family of red heads, all but two pushing trollies, rolled passed him.

"Pack with muggles of course"

He heard one of them say and his head shot up. Muggles? That's what wizards call non magic people wasn't it? Praying that he hadn't misheard Harry followed the band of red heads to the pillar in between platforms nine and ten.

"Right, here we are,"

The plump red haired woman said, readjusting her handbag,

"Percy, you know the drill"

The tallest boy of the group nodded and ran towards the pillar; just as the nose of the trolley touched the pillar Harry flinched. But instead of bouncing back, the boy just went straight through. Harry had to blink several times before his mind realised what had just happened. Throwing caution to wind Harry walked up to the woman,

"Excuse me, err how do you get onto platform nine and three quarters?" He asked timidly as two other boys ran through the pillar. The plump woman looked down smiling,

"Hello, well it's perfectly simple, simply run straight at the pillar; Ron dear could you?"

The last male redhead, who looked about the same age as Harry, nodded and ran headlong into the pillar disappearing from sight. Nervously Harry lined up his trolley with the pillar and broke into a run, shutting his eyes.

When he opened them again, his vision was blurred with steam, voices and hissing noises filled his ears. Just then the steam cleared to reveal a magnificent red steam train; its engine shining brightly. Harry stared in amazement before heading towards it. He seemed to have lost the red haired family but that was fine; he'd probably see them on the train. Taking Hedwig's cage and his trunk off the trolley, Harry made his way onto the train and began to search for a compartment. Eventually he found an empty one and slid open the door pulling his trunk in with him. People were still outside as the train had five minutes before departure; parents rushed about with children, discussing holidays and forgotten things that were to be owled the following morning. Harry felt a slight envy for the families, he would have come here with his parents; his mother could have been hurriedly telling him things to do and not to do, while his father would smile and tell his mother to stop fussing. He was so caught up in his imagination he didn't even realise the train had started to move. The city scape was slipping by him when the door to his compartment slid open. Turning he saw three boys; two had the same build as Dudley though one was slightly taller, and the third, the third looked very familiar. His white blonde hair was gelled back and he was wearing his Hogwarts robes.

"Oh" the blonde boy said, slightly surprised, "didn't I see you in Madam Malkins?"

His voice was as nonchalant as it had been in the shop, but Harry was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Yes"

He said nodding, not knowing what else to say. The blonde boy nodded and scanned the compartment asking,

"Anyone else in this compartment, I don't believe we introduced our selves did we?"

Harry shook his head. At that the blonde boy beckoned his companions and they followed him inside, sitting opposite Harry. It seemed to Harry that the two boys looked more like body guards than friends.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and they" he gestured to the two beside him, "are Crabb and Goyle, and you are?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

At the sound of his name, Draco's eyes, which once resembled boredom, now showed excitement and surprise.

"Really; you're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?"

He asked excitedly, his previous demeanour disappearing in a flash. Harry nodded, a nervous expression spreading on his face. Harry was slightly surprised, but this reaction wasn't much different from those at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Can I see your scar?"

Draco whispered, leaning forward as if it was a secret only he and Harry knew. Nodding Harry lifted up his messy black fringe to reveal his scar. It was certainly refreshing to be asked to show it, instead of covering it. Draco's smile turned into a grin of almost triumph as he leaned back. Even Crabb and Goyle's piggy eyes widened at the sight of it.  
The ride continued with Harry talking about himself and explaining how he was raised by muggles. Draco was appalled at the idea of the boy who lived having to be raised by dumb muggles. He was just about to voice this when the door slid open revealing and old woman, with a trolley piled high with sweets and treats.

"Anything from the trolley dears"

Before she could finish her last syllable Crabb and Goyle were pulling out money and taking piles of treats. Draco also made a move for his pockets, though he was calmer about the situation, still looking at Harry. Harry couldn't wait to try it all and bought one of everything. There were Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorish Wands, Chocolate Frogs; it all looked amazing.

"This stuff better than the muggles?"

Draco asked after unwrapping a cauldron cake, Harry nodded before picking up a striped box.

"Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans?"

Harry asked examining the box; Draco smirked saying,

"They mean EVERY flavour by the way; it can be anything from chocolate to vomit"

Harry grimaced after his first nibble of a black one, pepper. The two had a fun time after that trying out every bean with caution. Harry got curry, grass, toothpaste, strawberry and sprouts. Both were laughing at Draco getting a tripe flavoured one when the compartment door opened again. This time it was a girl, she had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth; she as already in her Hogwarts robes.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

Her voice was rather bossy, and Harry shook his head,

"No sorry we haven't"

He answered, rubbing his head and revealing his scar by accident. The girls brown eyes saw the lightning bolt and she gasped.

"Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter, I-"

"Holy cricket," Draco sneered, "what sort of saying is that?"

Harry looked at Draco, eyebrows furrowed. He is a pureblood, Harry thought, but he didn't need to be rude to the girl.

"Draco, it's a very popular muggle saying" Harry interjected, "I say it a lot as well. Sorry I didn't get your name"

Harry smiled at the girl and her eyes brightened happily,

"I'm Hermione Granger," She turned to Draco, "and you are?"

Harry could see Draco's face stiffen as he looked at Hermione before saying, a little stiffly,

"Draco Malfoy, this is Crabb and Goyle."

Hermione's lips pursed slightly as she replied, just as stiffly, "Pleasure. Anyway if you see a toad, let me know"

And with that she left. Draco was the first to make a noise, snorting something like, "Girls" and got up to get a book from his trunk.

"Say Harry" Draco asked, catching his attention, "what house do you want to be in?"

Harry didn't answer for some time; he had been thinking about the houses the moment Hagrid had explained them all to him. He doubted Ravenclaw would be the right house, he was smart but not that smart. Huffelpuff was a possibility, but what had Hagrid said they were? A lot of duffers wasn't it? He might not be smart enough for Ravenclaw but he wasn't so stupid that he'd have to be placed in that house. That left Gryffindor and Slytherin; but before Harry could even consider those the compartment door was thrown open again revealing three red haired familiar faces.

"See, I told you I saw him."

Said the smallest of the three, barging his way into the compartment. The two taller and identical boys followed behind; all three ignoring the indignant noises Draco, Crabb and Goyle were making.

"Oh shut up; you've had the boy who lived for long enough. Out you go."

One of them said, and he pushed all three of them out into the corridor, slamming the door in their faces. A muffled,

"My father will hear about this"

Was heard and then footsteps stomping away. Harry looked at the three boys in front of him rather coldly; they could have just asked for them to leave or for him to go with them, not throw them out.

"Sorry about that, lucky we saved you for the rest of the trip. I'm Ron Weasley"

The shortest grinned holding out his hand; Harry took it, though not automatically. The twins introduced themselves as Fred and George; or had it been George and Fred. For the rest of the journey the three Weasley's talked animatedly as Harry listened, only speaking when they asked a direct question. The train gently slowed to a halt and Harry's excitement over took his coldness for the red heads. Jumping off the train Harry was swamped by a sea of grey clad students all heading in different directions.

"First years, first years o'er her'"

Hagrid's voice boomed over the heads of the students and Harry made his way towards him grinning.

"Hi Hagrid"

He called up; Hagrid looked down his black beetle eyes shining with fatherly pride. Hagrid then began to lead the first years down a path towards a dock, where several small boats were moored.

"Right, four to a boat, and no muckin' about or you'll be in the lake"

The giant instructed as everyone scrambled into the boats. Harry saw Draco and attempted to wave but Ron's body blocked him from view. Suddenly the boats started to move, cutting a line through the dark lake like a knife through butter. Looking ahead of him Harry saw what he'd been thinking about ever since he got his letter. Hogwarts Castle stood proudly above the lake, its windows emitting the golden light that shone inside; people around him gasped in amazement, as all their eyes focused on the castle.

"Bloody Hell"

Ron whispered beside him as the boats gently bumped the dock at the foot of the hill leading the Castle. Walking up to the castle, Harry listened to Ron's ramblings of which house he wanted to be sorted into,

"Definitely not Slytherin" he commented loudly "do you know how many wizards have turned out bad from that house? I hope I'm in Gryffindor, all my brothers were in Gryffindor."

They had reached the castle entrance by now and Harry embraced the warmth emitting from the walls. Two large oak doors stood in front of them and lively chatter could be heard from the other side. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around to come face to face with Draco, his usual nonchalant domineer back in place.

"Oh, Hello Draco"

Harry said smiling; but Ron only smirked at the sound of the blonde's name, and this as noticed.

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Ron's ears visibly reddened as others around them sniggered. Harry didn't feel much sympathy for the red head after the way he and his brothers had barged in on the train.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

And he extended a pale hand towards Harry, who after a beat of hesitation took replying,

"Alright"

The people around him murmured at muttered, and Ron was bright red and glaring at Draco who smirked nastily at him. Just then a teacher came in, telling them that she was Professor McGonagall, and that they were going to be sorted into the four school houses. Turning sharply the tartan clad witch pushed open the large oak doors and marched forward into the brightly lit hall. Harry gasped in awe as he looked up and around the hall in amazement. Candles floated above their heads and the ceiling resembled the sky outside.

"The ceiling is enchanted, I read all about it in Hogwarts: A History."

He heard Hermione explaining a few students away from him as the first years stopped in front of a small stool where a hat sat. To Harry's amazement, the hat began to sing, loud and clear. It sung about the four houses and how each house might suit them; when it stopped the whole school applauded it and McGonagall approached, holding a piece of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will sit on the stool, and the hat will sort you into your house. Abbot, Hannah"

A small brown haired girl hopped onto the stool and after a few moments the hat shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The house on Harry's nearest right cheered and clapped loudly as Hannah sat on the table. This went on for every child, each on sitting on the stool and walking towards their chosen house. Draco Malfoy was sorted to Slytherin even before the hat had fully touched his head. Finally it was Harry's turn, and the whole room went silent as he headed for the stool. He looked both at Draco and then Ron, who looked away pointedly. He sat down on the stool and felt the hat being placed on his head.

"_Ah," _a voice whispered in his ear, "_Harry Potter, I must say I was wondering when you'd turn up. Let's have a look at you-ah yes, bravery runs through your vane's my boy, Gryffindor would suit- oh but what's this? A need to prove yourself, and I can also see cunning, yes you're very cunning." _

The hat chuckled as Harry's eyes darted to the Slytherin table,

"_Yes yes yes, you would do Slytherin proud indeed, any objection…no? Very well then"_

That hat paused dramatically before opening its fabric mouth and shouting

"_…__._SLYTHERIN_."_


End file.
